Snapshots
by Baby-Firecracker
Summary: Various little drabbles imagined up from prompts revolving around Puck and Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**"I'm pregnant; you're the father."**

* * *

"Why do you look like you're gonna hurl?"

Rachel had been seated across the table from him staring dead centre at his forehead for the past twenty minutes and got progressively more nauseous looking by the minute. Her lips parted and he waited patiently for her answer, sighing when her mouth snapped shut again. He was more than a little freaked out, Rachel and silence were never a good combination it either leads to tears and soy ice cream or unspeakable rage that had him running for the other room. If he were a lesser man he'd be ashamed of that fact but he'd learned his lesson long ago when she chucked a hairbrush at his face with such force she spilt open his eyebrow.

"Seriously, what?"

She took a breath before carefully choosing her words, "Do you remember Halloween? We were both a little tipsy and one thing lead to another and –"

"I rocked your world so hard you legit blacked out?"

"Noah, be serious." She scolded him.

"Is that what this is about?" He asked incredulous, "Damn, B. We had sex; big deal lots of people do it. Wait, do you wanna do it again? Cause, baby we can go right now, say the word."

"I'm pregnant and you're the father."

She stopped horrified as the words tumbled out her mouth and cautiously looked at Noah to gage his reaction. He sat shell-shocked for a moment, so silent she started to worry _he_ was going to pass out. She was more than surprised when he merely shrugged and continued shovelling eggs into his mouth like he had just came off a three day hunger strike.

"Well who else would the father be?"

"That's all you have to say, I just told you we are having a baby, Noah."

"Hell yeah, we're having a baby. Baby Badass Puckerman."

"_Noah!_"

He rolled his eyes and gripped her failing hands tightly in his own, "Rachel, we've been living together for three years and I know you like to pretend we're just friends but lets face it baby we've been in love since we got to this goddamn city. Halloween wasn't a fluke or a drunken one night stand, hell it was just you finally letting me into those little panties without fear of consequences. Well, I suppose there was one. Whatever, I'm totally down with this baby thing."

"I –"

"Wait, you are keeping it right?"

Her eyes softened and she smiled at him, "Of course I am."

"If it's a boy we're naming him Jose."

"We are not naming our child after Tequila, Noah Puckerman!"


	2. Chapter 2

**"I would really appreciate if you would stop texting my girlfriend." "I would really appreciate if you would stop cock blocking me."**

* * *

Finn sighed as Rachel's phone vibrated for the third time in ten minutes and scowled when she flipped it open and immediately started giggling at whatever was on the screen. He'd come over to talk about how they were going to tackle their relationship until graduation, they hadn't really defined if they were officially back together, or seeing each other casually. In fact Rachel hadn't really committed to anything with him after the kiss; she kept giving him unsure answers and insisted they talk about it later. Well it was later now and she'd barely looked up from her phone since he'd got there.

"Who are you texting?"

"Noah." She replied her eyes still fixated on the screen with her lips curved up into a soft smile.

Finn on the other hand bore a much different expression, "Why is _Puck_ texting you?"

She shrugged and gave him an uncomfortable grin, "I think he's coming over later once you leave."

He repeated her reply over and over in his head until all he could picture was Puck showing up at Rachel's door all swagger and bad boy appeal, he'd probably get her pregnant too. Taking another quick look at Rachel's beaming face he pulled out his own phone and scrolled quickly to Puck's name.

_'I would really appreciate it if you would stop texting my girlfriend.'  
_  
He waited impatiently while Rachel received yet another text, his eyes narrowing in on the blush that was working its way across her cheeks before his own phone vibrated in his hand.

_'I would really appreciate it if you would stop cock blocking me.'_

He gaped but before he could type out a reply another message soon followed on.

_'And she's not your girlfriend dude, fair game until you lock that tight ass down, or until I do.'_

'_Rachel loves me, Puck. Leave her alone.'_

'_For now. Game on, Frankenteen.'_

Finn pondered the nickname Puck had called him, often it was the one he spit out in anger before punching him in the chest and telling him to pull up his tighty whiteys and be a man. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as the doorbell rang downstairs and Rachel practically fell off her bed in her haste to answer it.

He'd be as well just making his way out of her bedroom window at this point because it was becoming obvious he wasn't leaving this house with a girlfriend tonight and he'd really rather avoid leaving with a fist sized bruise on his chest and the image of the girl he loves rolling around her bed attached to his best friend.

He hated his life.


End file.
